Athena Naik Angkot
by griffin'atlas
Summary: Pengalaman Athena waktu naik angkot


Athena Naik Angkot

Halo semua…..

Saya author Griffin. Mohon bantuannya

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya punya Masami Kurumada. Angkot punya negara Indonesia

_Di pagi hari yang cerah..._

Athena, sang bos Sanctuary hendak jalan-jalan ke Mall Teh Manis

Athena : Seiya, aku mau ke Mall Teh Manis. Tolong keluarkan mobilku.

Seiya : teh apa, neng?

Athena : Terserah teh apa. Pokoknya keluarkan mobilku (loh?)

Seiya : teh apa? Ngomong jelas dong. Gimana sih?

Athena : Terserah aku dong. Aku kan bos kalian. Keluarkan mobilku.

Seiya : Gak ada mobil. Kan kemarin bannya kempes semua.

Athena : Dasar gak beres. Udah, aku naik angkot aja. Aku mau ambil tas dulu.

_Wow, Athena naik angkot?_

_Harus difoto and diupload ke pesbuk nih…_

Athena pun nunggu angkot.

CCCKKKKIIIITTTT….. (angkot berhenti)

Semua orang berebutan masuk.

Si A : Minggir. Aku mau masuk…!

Si B : Aku juga. Hei tante janda, minggir…!

Athena : Apa? Kau tidak sopan !

Si C : Mau berantem di gang sono. Minggir…!

Si D : Minggirrrr….. kayak angkot kalian aja.

Si E : (ngapain mereka…?)

Setelah heboh di jalan, angkot pun penuh.

Apa boleh buat para pembaca , Athena pun ditinggal angkot. (kasian deh lo…)

Athena pun menunggu angkot lagi.

_1 Jam berlalu…._

Tak ada angkot yang lewat…..

_2 Jam berlalu…._

Terdengar suara… syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…. Krik krik krik….

_3 Jam berlalu…._

Zzzzzzzzz…. Athena pun ketiduran

_4 Jam berlalu….._

tak ada tanda- tanda kehidupan…(mati kah?)

Tiba- tiba terdengar suara angkot.

BRRMMMM….CKIT….BRRRMMMM….CKIT….CKIIIIITTTT…..*angkot pun berhenti*

Athena kaget.

_EEE…COPOT…EEE…COPOT…ANGKOTNYA._

(loh? Da bangun ya?)

Lagi- lagi terjadi perebutan sesama penumpang.

Orang 1 : Bapak- bapak, Ibu-ibu, minggir.

Athena : Siapa mau minggir..? Aku mau masuk.

Orang 1 : Uda dibilang minggir masih gak mau denger ya?

Athena : Aku kan bukan ibu-ibu.

Orang 1 : Ngajak berantem hah?

Orang 2,3,4,5,6 : (peduli amat, masuk aja)

Supir angkot : Mau naik ga? Uda mau jalan nih.

Athena dan orang 1 : MAUUUU…..

_Baiklah para pembaca…. Akhirnya Athena pun naik angkot._

Betapa sialnya Athena , dia duduk di samping penumpang yang merokok. Asapnya kena pula ke matanya.

Athena : Jangan merokok dong.

Si rokok : Emangnya kenapa? Disana ada tanda "Silahkan Merokok"(mang ada ya?)

Athena : (terdiam)

1-0

_Angkot pun berhenti. Si rokok tadi turun. _

Athena : YES…

_Penumpang berbadan gede naik angkot dan duduk disamping Athena._

Athena : UUUGGGHHH…. Aku terjepit. Hei, geser dikit dong.

Si gede : Apa? Aku gak dengar.

Athena : GE…SEER…

Si gede : Apa?

Supir angkot menyalakan lagu Linkin Park berjudul "Numb"

Mari nyanyi sama-sama

Si gede: *nyanyi and joget*

Athena pun semakin menderita. Dia berharap segera sampai ke Mall Teh Manis

Sopir angkot : Mall Teh Manis

Athena : AA…KKK..UUU…MA…U…TUR…UN…

Si gede : Apa?

_Catatan : si gede ganteng (gangguan telinga) loh_

Athena : TUU…RRR….UUUNNN…

Masalahnya pembaca, tidak ada penumpang yang turun pada waktu itu. Kalo ada kan Athena bisa lewat sisi lain.

Sopir angkot : gak ada ya? Okelah kalo begitu.

Athena : TIDAAAAAAK….!

_Bisa kita bayangkan Athena yang menderita di angkot. Angkot pun berjalan. Setelah 2 jam, terdengar suara sopir angkot._

Sopir angkot : Mall Kopi Cengkeh

Si gede turun.

Athena hampir menjadi mayat.

_Angkot pun berjalan lagi. Banyak Mall yang dilewati. Contohnya : Mall Air Tawar, Parit Busuk, Mall Tahu-Tempe, de el,el._

Setelah menderita kena asap rokok, dihimpit orang kayak badak, and dibawa kemana-mana, Athena pun memutuskan untuk turun.

Athena : Bang, aku turun di pojok kanan.

CKIT…. ( Malah dikiri)

Athena : Di kanan,bang.

Sopir : Klo mau di kanan harus mutar lagi, dek. Jauh tau…

Athena : Ya udah. Aku nyebrang sendiri aja.

Athena turun dari angkot.

Sopir : bayarannya mana?

Athena : bentar.

Athena membuka tasnya.

_Loh? Dompetku mana? Hapeku mana?_

NOOOOOOOO….

Athena kecopetan.

Sopir: dicopet ya?

Athena: kayaknya…..T_T

**Kesimpulan: kalo naik angkot jangan bawa dompet…**

**_THE END_**

Sekian fic saya.

Review please…


End file.
